One Step Backward to take Two Steps Forward
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Madara's attack/war cause every ninja in the world to die except one.Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox/Kyuubi.Naruto killed himself and Kyuubi and the oddest thing happens; he's sent back in time.The question is, at first, how far?And the biggest questions: who sent him back and what can and can't he change in the past?Rated T because I'm paranoid! R&R please!
1. The Fall

**Ali: I need to stop coming up with things, i really should, but it couldn't be helped.**

**Kakashi: Uh-huh. so what is it this time?**

**Ali: Read the summary. You read a lot anyway.**

**Kakashi: i do, but you should let the readers know, there's only so much that you can write in the summary box.**

**Ali: But that have to find out later, i can't give ****_everything_**** away now. just read the summary and figure everything out as it goes. I'll be sure to put a 'this happened in the last chapter' thing for you guys as well as at the end explain what happened just in case. alright? Alright. enjoy the story!**

**Kakashi: you've got something to say.**

**Ali: I'm not afraid of you.**

**Kakashi: *pulls out kunai* now do you have something to say?**

**Ali: *straightens* I own absolutely nothing but the plot... and i didn't say it because of you, i said it because of her *points to Tsunade***

**Tsunade: Good girl.**

**Ali: Don't patronize me.**

**Tsunade: 8raises an eyebrow***

**Ali: Enjoy!**

* * *

A field was littered with bodies, painted with crimson, and acupunctured with weapons of any and all kinds. Madara's attack killed every shinobi but one and he might as well have already been dead. He was the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox and he was completely and utterly alone for the second time in his entire life. He looked about at the familiar faces and soon they became blurry as he fell to his knees in utter despair with a sob. He'd just lost everyone and everything he wanted to protect. He pulled out the only kunai yet to be stained with blood and looked at his refection. He saw the broken young man that he is. The way of the shinobi would have to die with him, the last ninja. He pressed the tip lightly against his abdomen and looked up at the darkening sky, silently cursing Madara before looking at the setting sun, his last sight. He thrust the kunai through the seal and his blue eyes instantly began to dim. He fell forward, almost in slow motion, his eyes closing themselves. The second his body finished it's decent the sun dipped under the horizon.

The world of the shinobi was dead.

* * *

**Ali: I hope you all enjoyed it!  
**

**Kakashi: Did Naruto just kill himself?**

**Ali: Yes... Yes he did.  
**

**Tsunade: Why?  
**

**Ali: Because that's how it has to go.  
**

**Tsunade: I understand that... but why is the sun so significant. I mean the second his body hit the ground it became night.  
**

**Ali: Very good question. *goes quiet and into thought***

**Kakashi: Well? What is the reason?  
**

**Ali: Oh yeah! You see, I've got this plan. See, the Naruto fell on his face, well when he wakes up he's gonna be on his back and the sun will rise instead of set. Got it?  
**

***Both nod* Yeah.  
**

**Ali: So, that's what happened so please...  
**

**All: *sing* Read and Review!  
**


	2. The Important Note

**Ali: There are some complaints about this story, I've been thinking about them and they do make sense. I'm going to hold this story until I finish it in my head and on... whatever I use, but I'll post something like this if I need help with the timeline (really, I'm guessing how old they were at a certain time and applying it) so I'm completely redoing it. Read some of my other stories if you like.**


	3. Questions 1 (may be more)

**Ali: Alright, I've got some questions, it's been a while since I've actually read/watched anything Naruto, so I'm kinda thrown off because I do this at a magical land where I can't do that on the internet.**

**1. How old is Hiruzen? I would take a gander but I'm a little worried it would be wrong. **

**2. Also it's the... third shinobi war that the Sannin are in right?**

**3. Is the war brewing when the Sannin are training or is it already begun.**

**4. What did I name Kakashi's mom?**

**5. How old would Sakumo be by the time the Sannin are... let's go with 15.**

**6. How old is Hashirama and Tobirama (before their deaths of course)**

**7. I just wanted a seventh question... DO you think that's too many questions?**


	4. Questions Two (pretty sure this is it)

**Ali: Alright, I've got one question. And, I'm sorry, but I'm not even close to being done because I just now got inspiration. I need to know who to pair Naruto up. Yes, I've got the plot in my head, but I still can't figure out who the hyperactive blond should be paired with.**

**Tsunade?**

**Jiraiya?**

**Orochimaru?**

**Hiruzen?**

**Assassin**** #1 (Name starts with S)?**

**Assassin #2 (Name starts with K)?**

(AN: Yeah, there's a few assassins...)

**Random chick?**

**Please help me make this decision! (but... well, some are already decided, but still...)**

**Please vote!**


End file.
